Basic Intergluteal Numismatics/Credits
Credits taken from "Basic Intergluteal Numismatics", season 5, episode 3, 87th episode overall. Credits Intro Ending Associate Producers Sean Veder Andres Anglade Executive Story Editors Jordan Blum & Parker Deay Story Editor Dan Guterman Story Editor Tim Saccardo Special Guest Star Jonathan Banks as Professor Hickey Guest Starring John Kassir as Professor Duncan Richard Erdman as Leonard Charley Koontz as Neil Erik Charles Nielsen as Garrett with Ben Folds as Professor Bublitz Co-Starring Danielle Kaplowitz as Vicki Dino Stamatopoulos as Starburns Leslie Simms as Rhonda Derek Houck as Tim Briggs Will Rubio as Raul Lopez Sasha Compere as Gwen Ridley Dante Brown as Jordan Dusan Brown as Elijah Director of Photography Gary Hatfield Production Designer Denise Pizzini Edited by Christian Kinnard Unit Production Manager Tim Silver First Assistant Director Bob Roe Second Assistant Director Nicole Treston Abranian Casting by Juel Bestrop, C.S.A. Josh Einsohn, C.S.A. Music by Ludwig Göransson Costume Designer Sabrina Rosen Art Director Robert W. Joseph Set Decorator Don Diers Production Sound Mixer Stacy Hill, C.A.S. Property Master Rhonda Robinson Camera Operators Ian Dodd Lisa Stacilauskas Jamie Sterba Chief Lighting Technician Scott Moody Key Grip John Gilmour Transportation Coordinator Don Casella Original Casting by Dava Waite Peaslee, CSA Construction Coordinator John Richardson Department Head Make-up Pamela Lljubo-Obrien Department Head Hair Richard de Alba Script Supervisor Wayne Damore Costume Supervisor Shawn Barry Production Accountant Terri Son Production Coordinator Sergio Rodriguez Art Dept. Coordinator Leslie Borchert Colorist Lenny Fohrer Second Second Assistant Director Emily Hogan DGA Trainee Corinne Wedlake First Assistant Cameras Eric Dyson Tom Gleason Darby Newman Leadman Ken Turek Boom Operator Rob Scott Casting Assistant Ben Pollack Best Boy Electrician Thomas Wily Best Boy Grip Gary Christie Second Assistant Cameras Giselle Brewton Timothy Luke Camera Utility Hannah Levin Post Coordinator Hannah Rose Boyce Assistant Editors Mike Patterson Jodi Trocchio Stephen Vaughn Visual Effects by Synaptic VFX Steven J. Kenny Post Production Audio IMN Creative, Inc. Sound Supervisor/Re-Recording Mixer Mark Binder Sound Co-Supervisor Nick Shaffer Dialogue Supervisor Dan Hoal Music Editorial Services by Tregoe Enterprises Music Editor Jason Newman Music Supervisors Manish Raval Tom Wolfe Main Title Theme The 88 Extras Casting Central Casting Script Coordinator Clay Lapari Writers' Assistant Briggs Hatton Production Staff Spencer Crittenden - Marina Kagan - Josh Laolagi Kristin Holloway - Tim Kolesk - Josh Larsen Special Thanks Beth Maurer - Brian O'Hara - Michael Waldron Daniella Murphy - Zachary Smith - Jonathan Weber This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries, and its unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Copyright © 2012-2014 Sony Pictures Television Inc. Open 4 Business Productions LLC All Rights Reserved Sony Pictures Television Inc. and Open 4 Business Productions LLC are the authors of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15(2) of the The Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Krasnoff/Foster Entertainment Harmonious Claptrap Universal Television A Division of NBCUniversal Sony Pictures Television Category:Credits Category:Episode Credits Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Community Credits Category:Season 5 Credits